Trang Chính
Giới thiệu Bài viết chính: WAU Animation (sẽ đăng tải) WAU Animation là một CG animation studio (studio hoạt hình sản xuất sản phẩm của mình bằng máy tính) được thành lập vào ngày 18/3/2013 bởi một nhóm các nhà animators người Malaysia với 7 năm trong kinh nghiệm sản xuất các sản phẩm hoạt hình bằng máy tính (gồm series phim hoạt hình và phiên bản điện ảnh) được đoạt giải. Tất cả những người làm việc ở WAU Animation đều từng là những nhân viên ở hai hãng phim hoạt hình nổi tiếng Malaysia là Les' Copaque và Animonsta và đều là những người rất tài năng. "At the heart of WAU Animation, is the desire to create animations that would move the audience. We aspire to tell amazing stories that are entertaining, yet meaningful and inspiring, at the same time fused with local essence, as we strongly believe in putting forth our unique Malaysian identity." (WAU Animation luôn hướng tới việc tạo ra các sản phẩm hoạt hình gây hứng thú với khán giả. Chúng tôi khao khát được tạo ra những câu chuyện hoạt hình mang tính giải trí nhưng cũng đầy ý nghĩa và mang tính cảm hứng, mang đậm bản sắc của đất nước Malaysia, và chúng tôi tin vào việc đưa đến khán giả những thứ đậm bản sắc Malaysia) - Đó là lời khẳng định của người đứng đầu hãng WAU Animation trên website của mình: www.wau.my Series Ejen Ali ''- Dự án đầu tiên của WAU Series đầu tay của WAU Animation - Ejen Ali (tiếng Việt: Điệp viên Ali) kể về cậu bé tên là Ali. Cậu bạn này cũng giống như bao học sinh khác ở trường SRT Cyberaya 1, nơi cậu đang theo học. Trong concept đầu tiên của hãng WAU (dự kiến là phim điện ảnh), Ejen Ali sẽ là series kể về một cậu bạn gia nhập vào một nhóm gián điệp để cứu người bố của mình và cứu thế giới khỏi thảm họa cyber-terrorist (tấn công mạng). Về sau, WAU đã điều chỉnh cốt truyện của mình để ra series phim hoạt hình nhiều tập, cậu bạn Ali gia nhập vào một nhóm gián điệp tên là MATA (xem bài viết: MATA). Ali làm các nhiệm vụ khác nhau được MATA đưa ra nhằm cứu thành phố Cyberaya khỏi hai tên độc ác có tiếng ở khu vực này: là Dos và Trez. Chi tiết về Ejen Ali # Concept cho phiên bản điện ảnh: #* 'Định dạng': phim chiếu rạp #* '''Thời lượng': 90 phút #* Là phim điện ảnh hoạt họa 3D #* Thể loại: Hài/Hành động/Phiêu lưu #* Đối tượng tập trung: trẻ em từ 6 tới 12 tuổi và gia đình # Sản phẩm hoàn thiện - series Điệp viên Ali: #* Định dạng: series phim dài 30 phút #* Phim hoạt họa 3D #* Thể loại: Hài/Hành động/Phiêu lưu #* Đối tượng tập trung: trẻ em từ 6 tới 12 tuổi và gia đình #* Phát sóng lần đầu (tại Malaysia): Ngày 8/4/2016 #* Số tập: 13 #* Trình chiếu trên: Kênh truyền hình TV3, hệ thống TonTon. Sẽ sớm có phiên bản trên YouTube #* Hướng tới thị trường nước ngoài: tại Trung Đông và Châu Phi. Series này cũng sẽ được trình chiếu tại một số khu vực khác (chưa rõ) #** Điệp viên Ali được chiếu ở Việt Nam vào tháng 12/2017 trên Disney Channel #* Hợp tác với các hãng phim khác: Media Prima, chính phủ Malaysia #* 'Mục tiêu hướng tới phiên bản điện ảnh của Ejen Ali: '''sau 5 mùa của phim Trò chơi và một số vật dụng dựa trên series này Tính tới thời điểm tháng 9 năm 2016, WAU Animation phối hợp với Primework Studios và Media Prima Labs chính thức phát hành hai tựa game có tên ''Ejen Ali MATA Training Academy và Ejen Ali Emergency ''dành cho các thiết bị chạy hệ điều hành Android và iOS. Hai trò chơi trên có thể được tải ở bất kì quốc gia nào trong khu vực ASEAN (trong đó có Việt Nam) hoàn toàn miễn phí.(*) Ngoài ra, tính tới hiện tại, WAU Animations mới chỉ mở bán áo thun in hình nhân vật Ali cho các khán giả từ 12 tới 14 tuổi, sách tô tranh và cuốn comic (chỉ bán ở Malaysia) (*): ''Cập nhật: Phiên bản iOS của Ejen Ali Emergency bắt đầu tính phí: 19.000 VNĐ cho một lượt tải về, phiên bản Android vẫn cho phép tải về miễn phí. Tuy nhiên, sau một thời gian, WAU, media prima labs và Common Extract đã quyết định cho phép tải Ejen Ali Emergency miễn phí trở lại. Song phiên bản mới chứa nhiều quảng cáo hơn. Website liên quan # Website của hãng WAU Animation # Facebook chính thức của Ejen Ali # Twitter chính thức của Ejen Ali # YouTube của WAU Animation # YouTube chính thức của series Ejen Ali # Instagram chính thức của Ejen Ali en: id: ko: ms: Thể_loại:Giới thiệu